Noise
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: Something has changed with Ryoma. The other regulars want to know what happened to their kohai. Things change even more when a small boy shows up at their school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since this technically takes place in Japan I like to think they are all speaking Japanese even though it is written in English. Therefore whenever someone speaks English it will be in italics like "** _ **this"**_ **.**

"See you Monday," Ryoma calls as he leaves the clubroom.

"Ochibi isn't coming to practice tomorrow?" Kikumaru asks with a frown after the door closes.

"Come to think of it Echizen hasn't been coming to Saturday practices for a while now," Momo says thoughtfully.

"Shouldn't you do something about that Tezuka?" Fuji requests with a smile.

"Ryuzaki-sensei has excused him from Saturday practice," The captain states. "Why is none of our concern."

"Yeah but he's been acting weird lately," Momo objects. "He hasn't been to saturday practice and he's been running off immediately after regular practice."

"Leave him be," Tezuka states with an air of finality. He grabs his bags and leaves the clubroom before anyone else can speak.

"Tezuka's right. It's none of our business. Besides Echizen seems happier now." Oishi adds.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuji, Kikumaru, and Oishi leave the clubroom and head toward the tennis courts ready to start their afternoon practice.

"Do you think Ochibi will be at practice today?" Kikumaru asks.

"He should be," Oishi responds. "It's Friday and he's only excused from Saturday practice."

"Hmm." Fuji stops walking suddenly causing Kikumaru to nearly run into him.

"Everything okay, Fujiko?" The acrobat looks to his friend concerned.

"There's someone over there." Fuji looks to the school gate.

Confused, Oishi and Kikumaru look in the same direction. Sure enough, there is a small figure sitting next to the school gate. Kikumaru runs over. Fuji and Oishi follow after him more calmly.

"Oi, are you alright?" Asks the acrobat. Upon approaching the figure the three notice he is a boy with short and messy dirty blonde hair. He wears a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. His arms are wrapped around his legs holding them against his chest and his face is buried in his knees. The boy looks up slightly at the three with a single lifeless green eye. They hold in a gasp upon seeing the bandages that shield his right eye from view. The boy doesn't say anything.

Oishi crouches in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Trey," the boy whispers.

"Nice to meet you Trey. I'm Oishi Shuichiro. These are my friends Kikumaru Eiji and Fuji Shusuke." Trey merely nods. "Are you lost?" Another nod. "If you want you can stay and watch us play tennis. Then after practice we can help you find your home." No response. "Is that alright, Trey? Just wait a little bit and we'll help you home."

"Okay," Trey whispers. Oishi stands up and holds out a hand. Trey accepts it and stands as well. The three collectively frown as they take in the rest of his appearance. He stands about a foot shorter than Fuji. His clothes hang off his body loosely. The sleeves cover his hands and his pant legs cover part of his shoes. His face is pale and an angry red line with stitches runs through the right side of his lips.

"Oi, are you alright?" Kikumaru demands. Trey nods. "You sure? What happened to your face?" Trey shrugs. Oishi gives kikumaru a warning look.

The three regulars walk to the tennis courts with the boy in tow. Trey trips over his pant leg and grabs Oishi's jacket to steady himself.

"You okay?" Oishi turns back to him.

Trey nods. "Sorry."

"No worries."

"Trey, how old are you?" Fuji questions.

"Eleven."

"Ahh. You're small for an eleven year old. You're a lot smaller than Echizen and he's twelve."

Trey's eye glimmers for a moment before returning to its dull and void look.

They arrive on the tennis courts meeting up with Tezuka, Inui, Taka-san, Momo, Kaido, and Ryuzaki-Sensei.

"Who's that with you?" Momo asks loudly upon noticing them. Trey flinches, fists tightening on Oishi jacket as he moves behind the older male.

"Explain," Tezuka demands.

"We found him at the front gate. He said he's lost. We're going help him find his way home after practice." Oishi replies.

Tezuka nods.

"What's your name, kid?" Momo asks again. The boy flinches again.

"Trey?" Ryoma walks up to the courts. "What are you doing here?" The boy runs over to him immediately attaching himself to Ryoma's shirt and hiding partially behind him.

" _I'm sorry,_ " he mumbles in English. " _I got lost._ "

" _It's okay. But, try sticking to Japanese,_ " Ryoma replies. Trey nods.

"Echizen, you know him?" Tezuka questions.

"Yes."

"He can stay as long as he doesn't get in the way."

"Thank you, Buchou." Ryoma turns to the shorter boy. " _Find a place to watch and stay out of trouble. I'll take you home after practice."_ Trey nods and finds a bench just outside of the tennis court fence to sit on.

"What are you waiting for? Start practicing," Tezuka orders the team who had been standing around watching the interaction. Everyone immediately starts moving.

Trey watches with interest as they go about their practice. His legs hang off the side of the bench swinging lightly. Occasionally he flinches as a ball hits the court closests to him. It seems the regulars have noticed.

"Hey Echizen," Momo calls. "What's wrong with your friend?"

"Hmm." Ryoma looks over at Trey watching as he flinches at a tennis ball once again. Ryoma doesn't say anything. He merely grabs something from his tennis bag and walks over to Trey handing him the small device.

"Thank you." Trey smiles gratefully. He puts the headphones in his ears and presses play on the MP3 player as Ryoma goes back to practicing.

"Hey, you never answered me!" Momo exclaims. Ryoma continues to ignore him. Momo sighs and shakes his head in annoyance. He glances back at the boy seeing he now has a small content smile as he watches them practice with music blasting in his ears.

After practice Ryoma rushes to change out of his regulars uniform. He ignores his teammates questions. "See ya," is all he says as he leaves the clubhouse. "Trey, let's go home."

Trey latches onto part of his clothing and follows him out of the school gates.

"He still never answered any of my questions." Momo sighs.

"How come Ochibi never told us he had a little friend?" Kikumaru pouts.

"It's not really our business Eiji," Oishi defends their kohai.

Kikumaru just pouts more. "Inui, do you know anything about him?"

"No. But, I'll do some research over the weekend."

"Alright!" Kikumaru cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

The following Monday the regulars gather in the clubroom before morning practice.

"Inui, did you find out anything?" Fuji questions.

"Unfortunately not. I could not find ant data on a 'Trey' related to the Echizen family."

"Hmm."

"It appears the only way to get information on him would be to ask Echizen."

"Let's talk to him after practice later!" Kikumaru suggests.

"But, won't he just leave," Taka-san questions. "Echizen-kun always leaves in a hurry now."

"Not if we don't let him." Fuji smiles widely.

The rest of the day passes by normally. Until finally afternoon practice is over. As per usual Ryoma rushes to get home. However, this time he is stopped.

"Sorry, Echizen-Kun." A frowning Taka-san and a grinning Fuji block the door to the clubroom.

Ryoma sighs, drops his bag to the ground, and sits on a bench. "What do you want to know?"

Everyone's silent for moment, not expecting Ryoma to give up so easily. Inui is the first to respond. "Who was that boy?"

"His name is Trey. He's an old friend."

"But, you too went home together," Momo counters.

"Well, I guess he's technically my little brother since my dad adopted him."

"What?"

Ryoma sighs again. "I first met Trey seven years ago in America. Back then he was known as Trey Allen. His mother died a year later. A couple years later he moved and I didn't see him for a long time. Until last month my dad got a call saying Trey's dad couldn't take care of him anymore. My dad decided to adopt him and now he lives with us in Japan with the name Echizen Trey. Although he hates being called Echizen and insists that everyone just call him Trey."

"Why can't his dad take care of him?" Taka-san furrows his brow.

"I don't know. The American police didn't tell my dad and Trey refuses to say anything about it. And I don't want you guys questioning him on it either," Ryoma states seriously with a slight glare.

"What happened to his eye?" Kikumaru asks with concern.

"I don't know. He won't tell me what happened."

"Can we meet him?" Momo practically demands.

"No," Ryoma responds immediately.

"Why not!?"

"Because I said no."

"Come on Ochibi!" Kikumaru hugs Ryoma. "We just want to meet your little brother!"

"You already met him, Kikumaru-sempai."

"I haven't met him properly," Momo declares.

"Fine. I'll talk to him about meeting all of you. But, only on one condition."

"And that condition is?" Inui questions.

"You guys can't be too loud around him. No yelling or shouting."

"Whaaa. We're not loud!" Kikumaru protests.

"Yes you are," Ryoma deadpans. "You and Momo-senpai are the loudest."

"Echizen," Inui cuts in before Kikumaru can respond. "I'm curious as to why that is your condition."

"He doesn't like loud noises. They scare him."

"I see."

"Is that why you gave him your MP3 player during practice?" Fuji inquires. "He's scared of the sound the tennis ball makes."

"Yes." Ryoma stands slipping out of Kikumaru's hug. "If you don't mind I'd like to go home now." Fuji and Taka-san move away from the door. Ryoma grabs his bag and leaves the clubroom without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week passes by slowly. The subject of Trey doesn't get brought back up. Ryoma keeps rushing home after practice without saying much. The other regulars just watch thinking it must have something to do with Trey. Finally, Friday comes around and some of the regulars are tired of waiting.

Kikumaru goes to speak as Ryoma heads for the door. He's interrupted by Ryoma himself as he pauses in his movements. He turns in the doorway to face Tezuka. "Buchou?"

"What is it?" Tezuka inquires.

"Trey wants to know if he can watch us practice again."

"As long as he doesn't get in the way."

"Thank you." Ryoma leaves as Momo and Kikumaru cheer.

The next day at their Saturday practice, Ryoma shows up for the first time in almost two months. Behind him hides his brother Trey. He peeks out and gives a tentative wave.

"Hey, your Echizen's little brother right!?" Momo exclaims pointing at him. Trey flinches and ducks back behind Ryoma. Ryoma fixes a glare on his senpai. "Uh. Oh right." He stops pointing and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that I got a bit excited." He speaks quieter than a few moments prior. "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi but you can call me Momo."

The boy steps out from behind Ryoma. Quietly he states, "I'm Trey."

"It's good to finally meet you, Trey. I'm Inui Sadaharu," said third year introduces.

"Kaido Kaoru," Kaido states simply.

"I'm Kawamura Takashi but everyone calls me Taka-san," Taka-san says nervously.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." The captain looks at the boy passively. "You can stay as long as you don't interfere."

Trey nods. "Thank you."

He goes and sits on the bench he sat on yesterday. He pulls out an MP3 player and pulls in headphones.

"He brought his own music this time, huh," Momo comments.

"Yeah. He said something about listening to the same music too much." Ryoma mutters.

"What kind of music do you listen too?"

"J-pop."

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru hugs Ryoma from behind. "We're going out for sushi after practice! You and Trey-chan should join us."

"Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Meant to post this sooner. Oops**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s). (I've also been forgetting this.)**

* * *

 **Rage0fPhoenix: I'm glad you liked it! It means a lot to me. :) *gives virtual muffin***

* * *

Trey sits next to Ryoma in the Kawamura sushi shop. They sit at the end of the table closest to the door.

"Trey-chan what do you do for fun?" Kikumaru asks.

"Listen to music," Trey replies simply.

"But, you're always listening to music. Don't you do anything else?"

Trey shrugs. "Ryoma and Nanjiro are teaching me how to play tennis again."

"Again?" Inui questions.

"I…" He pauses. "..used to play tennis a lot. Stopped when I... left."

"Left? Left where?" Kikumaru chimes in again.

"He means when he moved. We used to live near each other in America but he and his dad moved to a different state," Ryoma explains.

"Yeah," Trey agrees.

"So you like music and tennis. Anything else?" Inui inquires as he writes in his notebook.

"Um. Well. I like Ryoma. And Rinko. And Nanjiro. And Kuropin. And Naneko."

Ryoma laughs. "I don't think he meant people, Trey."

"Oh. Sorry." Trey frowns.

"It's alright," Inui soothes.

Ryoma ruffles the younger boy's hair. Trey ducks away from his hand with a pout. " _No! Stop! Ryoma!"_

Ryoma just laughs again as do several others in the room.

"Trey you should eat something," Fuji encourages once the commotion has died down a bit.

"Yeah. The sushi here is really good," Momo adds.

"Not hungry," Trey mumbles looking down at the table.

"Trey, you need to start eating more than just one meal a day," Ryoma chides.

Trey shrugs. "I'm used to only eating one meal."

"Really? No wonder you're so short," Momo comments.

"What do you mean?"

"You're really short for an eleven year old. You're half a foot shorter than Ryoma and he's twelve. If you ate more I bet you'd grow some."

"That's not fair! Ryoma's a year and a half older than me. I just turned eleven in August and he's going to be thirteen in three weeks," Trey protests.

"That's right. Your birthday's December 24th, right Echizen," Inui claims.

"Yeah." Ryoma sighs. He looks at Trey arguing with Momo and smiles fondly.

"You should eat something," Tezuka cuts in.

Trey stares at the captain for a moment. He then awkwardly holds his chopsticks and grabs a piece of sushi. Ryoma laughs as Trey shoves the whole thing in his mouth. He chews for a few moments before swallowing.

"What do you think?" Kikumaru asks excitedly.

"It's good." Trey smiles.

"I'm glad you like it." Taka-san smiles kindly at the boy.

"You should try this one." Fuji brings him a wasabi roll. Trey accepts it curiously.

"It's hot," Ryoma warns.

Trey shrugs and eats it. He smiles. "That one's good too," he declares. His gaze travels around the room before finally landing on Taka-san. "Um." He shifts uncomfortably. "Sorry. Do you have a bathroom?"

Taka-san's dad laughs. "No need to apologize. Come on I'll take you there."

Trey nods and stands. "Thank you, Mr. Kawamura."

"It's Kawamura-san," Ryoma corrects gently.

"Thank you Kawamura-san." Trey follows the sushi shop owner to another room.

"Hey Ochibi, is Trey the reason you stopped going to Saturday practice?" Kikumaru questions once Trey is gone.

"Yes," Ryoma replies seriously.

"Really? Why?"

"Because Trey's in a really bad place and needs all the help he can get. And my mom works the weekends and she doesn't want Trey left alone with my dad."

"So, you asked to be excused from Saturday practice," Inui concludes.

"No," Ryoma contradicts. "Being excused from Saturday practice was a compromise. I talked to Ryuzaki-sensei about quitting the tennis club."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s).**

* * *

Eventually Monday rolls around again. The day goes by easily but there seems to be some tension among the regulars. They're all oddly quiet. Anyone who had been at the Kawamura sushi shop two days before would know why.

 _"Being excused from Saturday practice was a compromise. I talked to Ryuzaki-sensei about quitting the tennis club."_

 _"What!?" Momo exclaims. "Why would you do that?"_

 _"Because I'll do whatever it takes to help Trey even if it means giving up tennis."_

 _At that moment Trey and Kawamura-san walk back into the room._

 _"Everything alright?" Kawamura-san asks._

 _"Yes," Tezuka replies for the whole group._

 _Ryoma stands up. "It's time to go home, Trey."_

Afternoon practice has ended. Only the regulars are left in the clubroom. Ryoma is just about to leave when Inui's voice stops him. "Echizen, there's something you should know."

"What is it, Inui-senpai?" Ryoma turns to his teammate.

"You said you'd do whatever it takes to help Trey, right?"

"Yes."

"Would you agree that understanding why his dad can't take of him would help you help him?"

"Yes." Ryoma's fists clench.

"Well, I did some digging and I don't think you'll like what I've found."

"What did you find? Please, Inui-senpai," Ryoma begs. "I don't care if I won't like it. I need to know."

"I found a police report from about three months ago. It happened in September. A man by the name of Cory Allen was arrested for child abuse. His eleven year old son was hospitalized for a month after passing out in school. The school nurse that took care of him realized what was happening and called the police."

"No." Ryoma falls to his knees. "Trey."

"I'm sorry, Echizen."

"No way. Trey was…" Momo shakes his head unable to say the words.

"Were you-" Ryoma's voice cracks as he holds back tears.

"Ochibi." Kikumaru stares at his kohai sadly.

Ryoma swallows thickly. "Were you able to find out what happened to his eye?"

"No."

"I see. Thank you, Inui-senpai." He clambers to his feet and walks out of the clubroom. The others expect the door to slam close but, flinch when it closes with a soft click.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Noise. In a little bit, I will have the start of a sequel posted. It's called 'Rhythm'.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s).**

* * *

The week comes and goes until Saturday arrives again. Ryoma is the last to show up to practice. His shadow is with him again. Only he's a little different.

"Hey, you don't have any bandages on your eye!" Momo exclaims upon seeing him.

Trey flinches slightly at his loud voice but smiles none the less and nods. "Yeah. I got them taken off on Monday."

"Nice."

"Oh! Can I see!?" Kikumaru shouts.

Trey holds back another flinch and nods. His eyes are emerald green. Contrary to their previously dull and void look they glimmer with childlike innocence. Although the emerald color of his right eye appears to be mixed with gray. Furthermore underneath his right eye is an angry red line of healing stitches.

"Practice is starting," Tezuka states. "You can talk later."

The regulars head onto the courts while Trey finds a place to sit and watch. Instead of heading over to the bench he sat at before he sits on the ground close the tennis court fence. He holds his MP3 player and headphones tightly in his hands put doesn't put them on. Instead, he closes his eyes as the practice starts and the sound of tennis balls echoes around him.

"What is he doing?" Momo asks Ryoma.

"Don't know." Ryoma shrugs. "He started doing it a few days ago."

"Weird kid."

Practice goes by smoothly. By the time it's over Trey hasn't moved from his position. Ryoma walks up to him. "Hey, you okay? Practice is over."

Trey stares up at Ryoma. He blinks slowly a few times. " _Oh. Yeah_." He grins. " _I'm fine._ "

Ryoma raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment. "Momo-senpai asked if we wanted to get sushi again. Do you wanna go?"

"Hmm." He nods heavily. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Trey stands up and falls over almost immediately. Ryoma catches him.

"Woah. You okay, Trey?"

He stands up with Ryoma's help and rubs one of his eyes. "Tired."

Ryoma laughs. "We can go home so you can sleep if you want."

" _No_ ," Trey whines. " _Wanna go to Taka-san's_."

"Alright. Let's go then." Ryoma starts to walk away.

"Wait." Trey pouts. _"Can you carry me_?"

Ryoma rolls his eyes. He crouches down with his back to Trey. "Climb on." Trey climbs onto his back. "Hold on tight." Trey wraps his arms loosely around Ryoma's neck and grabs onto his regulars jacket. "Ready?" Trey nods. "Here we go." Ryoma stands up holding on Trey's legs to keep him on his back. He walks over to the other regulars. "Hey, Momo-senpai, could you carry my bag for me?"

"Huh." Momo turns to him suddenly. "Why would I-" He cuts himself off upon seeing Ryoma giving a half-asleep Trey a piggy back ride. He grins at the sight. "Sure, I got it."

"Thanks," Ryoma grunts.

Together they walk with the other regulars to the Kawamura Sushi shop.

"Hey, Trey-chan?" Kikumaru pokes Trey's cheek gently.

"Hmm." Trey lifts his head off Ryoma's shoulder. His tired eyes observe Kikumaru lazily.

"What were you doing earlier?"

"Wha' d'ya mean?"

"You weren't listening to music but you weren't really watching us practice either."

"Training."

"Training for what?" Fuji inquires.

"Tennis. Can' pla'.." He slurs. He shifts on Ryoma's back and sits up more. "Can't play with headphones on anymore."

"I see. You're trying to get used to the sound of the tennis ball," Inui concludes.

Trey nods heavily. "Can't be scare' of it forever."

His head drops onto Ryoma's shoulder again. "Go to sleep, Trey. I'll wake you up when were at Taka-san's."

"Okay." Trey closes his eyes. He's asleep in a matter of seconds.

The group is silent as they walk. When they finally reach the sushi shop, Ryoma doesn't wake him. Instead, with the help of Momo he sets the small boy on the floor. Ryoma sits down next him and rests the boy's head on his lap. Trey curls up into Ryoma and keeps sleeping.

"We have a spare bed upstairs if you'd like to put him there," Kawamura-san offers.

"Thank you Kawamura-san but he's fine here," Ryoma declines.

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping." Fuji smiles. "It's funny. He looks even smaller now than he did before." Trey twitches in his sleep. "Oh. Did I disturb him?"

"No." Ryoma stares down at the sleeping boy in his lap. He watches as the twitching continues until he's trembling in his sleep. "Trey?" Ryoma brushes a hand through his hair. The trembling doesn't stop. "Trey. You need to wake up now." Nothing changes. "Trey!" Ryoma calls urgently and shakes him. "Trey! You need to wake up now! Trey!"

Trey's eyes suddenly snap open wide. He sits up quickly and scrambles away until his back hits the wall. Tears stream down his cheeks. He holds his arms up in front of his face. " _I'm sorry_ ," he cries. " _I'm sorry. Please, don't hurt me. Please, don't hurt me. Please, don't hurt me. Please. I'm sorry_."

Ryoma crawls over to him and hugs the panicking boy to his chest. " _It's okay. You're okay,_ " Ryoma soothes. " _No one here will hurt you_ ," he promises. He rocks him gently. " _It's okay. No one's going to hurt you_." Trey hugs Ryoma tightly and sobs into his chest. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."


End file.
